


Interruption

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Love, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking around is hard. Especially when they keep getting interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

Zak’s breath hitched as Nick’s tongue inched up his body achingly slowly. He was taking his time tonight and Zak was enjoying every second. He ran his hands over Nick’s back, needing to feel as much skin as his hands would allow. A moan escaped his mouth as Nick’s lips attached to one of his pecs, sucking on the hardening nipple. Zak’s hand traced the back of the younger man’s neck, fingers threading through his hair and pulling his face up to meet his own. Their lips collided in a desperate kiss. Tongues swirling around each other as their breath became labored.   
“Nick. Please.” Zak breathed. His body was desperate for the kind of release that only Nick could provide him. But Nick would not be rushed. Not tonight. He straddled Zak’s body, leaning down to lick at his swollen lips before kissing his way slowly down his neck. Zak’s body was fire, burning with need. He felt himself begin to tremble as Nick continued his torturous descent. Simultaneously craving release and wanting this feeling to last forever, he closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth of Nick’s lips as they traveled down his torso. But a loud knock on the hotel door had his eyes snapping open.   
“Nooo!” Zak yelled at the interruption. Nick shushed him quietly, chuckling softly.   
“Nick?” Came Aaron’s confused response.   
“Tell him to go away!” Zak whispered desperately. Nick put a calming hand on Zak’s chest, sitting up, still straddling the older man.   
“Uh… yeah. What’s up, man?” Nick called through the door.   
“Do you have a sec? I really need to talk to you about something.” Aaron asked sheepishly.  
“Um… could it wait? I just got out of the shower.” Nick asked, feeling guilty.   
“Oh... Yeah, man. That’s fine.” Aaron conceded. Nick groaned at his tone. Aaron had been going through a rough time recently and it was clear he needed a friend right now. Nick felt like an ass for sending him away.   
“Aaron, hang on!” He said, jumping up off of Zak. “Let me just put on some pants.” He motioned for Zak to get off the bed. Zak’s eyes went wide in exasperation.   
“Nick!” He whispered. “What the hell? Where do you want me to go?” Nick looked around the room wildly.   
“Here. In the closet.” He motioned frantically.   
“Nick…” Zak hissed. Nick couldn’t help but grin. Zak was so damn cute when he got into a huff. The grin earned him a hard smack in the arm. “I cannot believe you are laughing right now!” He growled. Nick gave him a sympathetic look, bending over to scoop the clothes up off the ground, quickly handing them to Zak and pushing him toward the closet.   
“I’m so sorry, babe.” He said, unable to hold back the smile he knew he’d pay for later. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear.” He said, kissing him quickly before shutting the closet door.  
“ _Yeah_ you will.” Zak replied, not bothering to whisper.   
Nick shushed him again, shaking his head. They were _definitely_ gonna get caught this time.


End file.
